The Wars Within
by Civil-Raven
Summary: In a world torn apart by hatred, can mutual enemies push aside their hatred long enough to defeat this new enemy or will they fall into old habits, leaving their world to be torn apart from under their feet. "I don't care who you are or what you do. You will never threaten me paladin. It is my duty to do as I please and to heal those I wish. Your words carry not to my ears elf."
1. Chapter 1

Well hello everyone! Been awhile since I've loaded anything, so I thought...hey, why not? Now, I haven't edited it, or generally gone through and made any corrections. Just something that's been on my mind. Hope you all like it. ^.^

-Civil Raven

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing besides my original characters and the crackers I'm currently eating.

.-.

I shivered and raised my hood up, trying to block some of the cold wind. The Zeppelin was on it's way Northrend and although it was a relatively short trip compared to some, the further north you went, the colder it got. I wrapped my arms around the thick white robes that encompassed my frame. They had fur lining the inside and the iron clasps from the bottom to my neck kept it secured. It fell to the floor and although made out of the heaviest cloths, it gently floated around me. Enchantments were a blessing. I wore my basic traveling gear underneath, also white. My bags that carried my more advanced armor lay below decks tucked gently under the…hammock.

I huffed and leant forward, eyeing the waves and glaciers far down below. I had slept on some pretty bad beds before but that damn hammock! How anyone was expected to get a good nights rest on those things was beyond me. The winds blew harshly, freezing me easily once again. I wrapped my gloved hands around myself, trying to conserve my body heat.

I nearly fell out of my skin when a heavy cloak dropped on me from out of nowhere.  
"Although we Taurens are less susceptible to the cold, even I am craving a warm fire. So a young elfling like yourself must be cold."

I couldn't help but smile at the older Tauren. He stood more than a few heads above me with dark brown fur and a handsome set of horns. "I appreciate it, but won't you need this?"  
I motioned to the heavy cloak that easily dwarfed my small frame. I was unfortunately shorter than most of my kin at a _staggering _height of 5'7. While I definitely appreciated the warmth his coat gave me I didn't want him to get sick because of me. I would after all, be the one to heal him.

The Tauren laughed, cold breath coming out in in thick white clouds from his snout. "I was hoping that I could convince you to come down to the cabin. That way we both may get out of this frigid weather and perhaps grab something to eat."

I smiled and accepted his arm. "I am Roewn Falewind. High Priestess. It is a pleasure to meet you." The Tauren smiled and escorted me down the steps, away from the cold air. "I am Felton of the Ragetotem Tribe. It is a pleasure as well Miss Roewn."

His footsteps echoed against the wood beneath us, drowning out my own light steps. I hummed, biting the inside of her cheek, thinking.  
"If I'm not mistaken, you're tribe is known for it's warriors. Would it be presumptuous of me to assume you are?"  
Felton snorted, seating himself at a table, the chair creaking warningly underneath him. "Not too presumptuous at all!"

He smiled warmly at me and motioned to one of the Goblin barmaids and requested 2 meals and then leaned back, his chair once again creaking under his weight.  
"I hope you don't mind vegetarian." He winked a large brown eye and Icouldn't help the laugh that escaped.

I pulled off my white gloves, slipping them into a side pocket. Most Zeppelins had only one floor but the ones that traversed the Northrend route and the route from Kalimdor to the Eastern Kingdoms were much larger to accommodate the longer travel. The one we were on currently held three floors. The top deck, the dining area and the floor below housed the sleeping quarters. A few people were eating and conversing, some sitting at the bar drinking. This was their last night on the ship before they reached their destinations so most were taking the time to relax before they docked at Warsong Hold.

I watched as a two trolls laughed at the bar, slapping each other on the backs, their distinct laugh reaching my sensitive ears. A goblin was walking around lighting the lanterns as night slowly settled in. We sat in a comfortable silence, letting the warm atmosphere surround us. The barmaid set our plates down and returned with our drinks.  
Falton had ordered a warm sweet milk while I got a hot tea with honey. Felton paid for them both, pushing my protests aside with ease. He laughed at was sure to be my expression. I wasn't in the habit of letting people pay for me.

"You should eat that before it gets cold." I pouted playfully at him before digging in. The vegetables were crisp and left a welcome tangy aftertaste. We ate, silence befalling us once again. Some time passed before either of us spoke, our plates both empty.

"So may I ask what brings you so far from your wooden forests Miss Roewn?" Felton asked while stacking the plates on top of another and motioned to one of the goblin maids. She picked them up, the metal plates banging harshly as she stocked off with an expression of distaste, twisting what would've been a pleasant face into something quite harsh.  
I turned and nodded just a bit, the lie coming off my lips easily. I had been asked this question many times during my travels.

"I haven't seen Eversong in quite awhile. Duty has kept me from my home." I wasn't completely lying-just omitting certain truths. I had not been to Eversong or walked the draped halls of Silvermoon for over year but not just because of my work.  
An arranged marriage-fights and arguing- a loud crash echoed in my ears, clearing my mind of the events which kept me from my home.

I turned, my eyes searching for the source of the noise. One of the barmaids sat on the ground surrounded by broken glasses and plates. "Ahh, excuse me one moment Falton." I eased out of the chair, letting the borrowed coat fall into the seat behind me. My robes made a gentle swishing noise against the wooden floor as I made my way to her. "Mind if I help?" Blood was seeping through the goblins fingers that she held over the wound on her arm. She eyed me suspiciously for a moment, no doubt wondering what this would cost her.

"Free of charge." I raised my hands in the air, trying to emphasize the 'free'.  
"Well, ah guess ya could take a look at it. What are ya, one of dem healers?"  
I nodded and kneeled beside her, avoiding most of the glass and left over food from the plates. I gently pried away her hand, the blood beginning to pool on the wood by our feet.

I felt eyes on my back as I began to examine the cut. "Fortunately this isn't too bad. The only thing you'll have to worry about is getting those blood stains out."  
Yea, I picked an unfortunate day to wear white.  
I began to heal the wound with practiced ease, a dim glow encircling us for a few mere moments.  
"There, won't even leave a scar." The goblin examined her arm as I stood up, brushing a hand over the now clear green skin. "Thank ya miss." I helped her stand as another goblin began to sweep up the broken bits and pieces. "Like I said, it was no problem." The goblin nodded and turned away to help her co-worker.  
I adjusted my sleeves, eyeing the bit of blood on them. I peeked down and saw that her blood also coated a good portion of my hem, the bright red standing out brightly against the pure white of my robes. I sighed and brushed past my annoyance. I had more robes and I'm sure they wouldn't have stayed white long anyways.

I made my way back to Falton, the Tauren's warm brown eyes watching me with a barely concealed awe. I shuffled into my seat as he began talking, his deep voice reaching my ears.  
"Ahh, I never get used to the sight of healing. A powerful gift you have Miss Roewn." I felt my cheeks warm a bit at the compliment. "It has taken me many years of practice to get where I am today."  
"Ahh, I can tell you have a gift for it. I have never seen a spirit so adept at their calling. You have great power and great skill." He shook his head, the dark fur around his face making a soft swishing noise.

"Now, it is late and I am sure you have no desire to see what those trolls look like under their armor." He made a broad gesture to two trolls seated at the bar. The alcohol had began to sink into their systems and their inhibitions had began to disappear. There was already a few discarded cloaks on the floor and the pile was steadily growing.  
I chuckled and readily agreed with Falton. We both stood, our chairs scratching against the floor but it was barely heard over the steadily growing noise around us. I handed him his jacket, thanking him once again for both it and the meal.

"No thanks needed, your company was most welcome!" He grinned at me and bowed his head as he began to walk away, heading back up the stairwell to the main deck. I smiled at his back before making my way to my own stairwell to the deck below…and that damn hammock.  
I let a sigh escape my mouth as I began my descent. My boots made a sharp thud against the wood, a steady rhythm to my ears as I made my way down the hall.  
Thankfully I had been entitled a private room so I wouldn't be bunkering with the alcohol steeped minds of the other passengers. I pushed open the door, the wood grating and the hinges creaking. The room consisted of a hammock, a bare stand and a small lantern hung on the wall that cast a dim glow around the room. My bag sat under the hammock, along with my staff. It was a pure silver with golden markings going up and down along the staff. It had no jewels or designs. Just a simple staff. But it was my favorite and I preferred it over the other more extravagant staffs that I had seen.

I shrugged off my coat, laying it across the small table stand and setting my boots beside it. I stretched for a moment, letting my joints pop. I eyed the hammock as I ran my fingers through my hair, a few of the long white strands falling into my eyes. I quickly bound it up and laid myself in the netted bed. I sighed in annoyance as a few of the thick, course strands dug into my back.

Only one more night.  
I fell asleep imagining a nice warm, bed next to a fire with a glass of honey tea.

.-.

A/N: Well, theres the first chapter. Once again, it hasn't been edited or anything, just something I thought I would post to see what feedback I got. So please review and let me know what you think!  
-Civil Raven


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: And here's chapter two! Still unedited and generally a mess haha Please review!  
-Civil Raven

.-.

I let the spell fly past my lips as an arrow soared overhead. The orc below me had been wounded by one of the many Nerubians that swarmed the area. I had barely been in Warsong Hold for an hour before I was ushered out to the gates. The Nerub'ar were causing a fuss and unfortunately-killing a lot of their soldiers or entrapping them in their webs. They didn't have many medics that would brave the battlefield to save their soldiers. Apparently their last healer never returned from the depths of the canyon.I let the orc fall into a deep sleep as I finished knitting together the gash along his stomach. I motioned to a few of the guards who quickly hauled him up- none too gently and carried him back to headquarters. I stood up, a few more spells and arrows flying past me as a couple of Nerub'ar fell under the barrage.

I wasn't too far into the small canyon, just a few paces outside the barrier they had erected to keep the insect like beings out. A few more soldiers pushed past me and towards the next group of Nerubians.I stuck close, hiding behind the nearest boulder as they fought it out. I could feel my heart beating in my chest and the adrenaline coursing through my body.

A nearby scream echoed off the canyons walls and I was up and running to the fallen orc before my mind had caught up to my body. His left arm was nearly gone, the acid eating its way through the skin and bone like a hot knife through butter. He writhed and tore at the ground with his only available hand, spewing blood across my face and shoulders.

"Calm down!" I grabbed the shoulder connected to the arm that was disappearing by the second. I looked up, searching for someone to help me restrain him. I couldn't save his arm but I could save him from losing more of his body.  
"You! Come here!" I yelled at the closest soldier next to me, no doubt part of the Warsong Offensive from what I could see of his tattered tabard.

He grunted and made his way towards me. The battle had enclosed around us, a mess of blood and acid, swords and spells. "What do you need healer?"  
Yea, didn't matter where you went, blood splattered white was the conclusive sign of a priest.  
"I need you to restrain him! I need to get this cut off before the acid reaches his shoulder!" I yelled over the noise, hoping he could hear me. He merely nodded sheathing his sword. He held down the struggling orc easily. I used one of the few daggers I had to slice through his arm to effectively cut off the infected area.

I didn't prepare him for what I was about to do so I probably deserved the fist to the face that I got.

I laid on the ground beside him for a moment, more in surprise than actual pain from the punch. The groans of the mangled orc had me up and by his side once more. The other orc stood over us, shooting off arrows to keep some of the creatures at bay. The mangled orc below me had passed out from the pain, the blood seeping into the ground around us and into my robes.  
Not that it mattered. The once pure white robes were now covered in blood and grime. I laid my hands over his arm, letting the holy power seep through my fingers and into him creating a small glow of golden skin grew and covered what was left of the bloody stump.

"Healer! Healer, we need a healer over here!" I stood up and directed a few peons to grab the wounded soldier. "Take him back to the camp!" They nodded, their fear obvious from the sweat dripping form their brows and the way their eyes shifted to the blood that covered me.

I sighed and turned, quickly running to the next victim. I was going to be late.

.-.

I stood outside the door, listening to the arguing within. Although nearly an hour late and growing, I couldn't make myself open the door and walk-in just yet.  
Alliance where in there along with my brethren and apparently, from what I could understand, we were going to be working together.  
I sighed and pushed back a dirty white lock of hair. I was covered in blood from head to toe. My once white robes were stained brown and blood was strewn across every inch.  
I'm sure I was going to make an impression when I walked in.  
The voices grew louder and a particularly loud cry had me throwing open the door.

A paladin of my own kin had rushed at a wolf, no doubt one of the Alliance members companion. I spied the hunter next to a pillar. A dwarf that was firing a gun of some kind. One of the bullets landed in the wall beside me, bits of stone and wood shards flying. I winced as a bit of wood hit my cheek, cutting into my skin easily. The room was a cacophony of noise. Each side seemed to be either yelling threats or trying to stop the fight.

A blood elf and human stood between each group, their raised voices only mixing with the rest of the noise in the room. My entrance went seemingly unnoticed and I let my eyes wander.  
I met familiar brown eyes of the Tauren I had met on the Zepplin. Falton sat, calm as can be on a stool against the wall. His sword lay across his lap betraying his seemingly relaxed figure. He nodded at me and stood, his large hulking figure making its way to me.

"I think we may need your assistance to calm things down Miss Roewn." I looked away from him to see that both sides had drawn weapons and the paladin throw the wolf into the nearest pillar. It yelped and lay, panting on the ground, its chest heaving. I winced feeling for the poor animal as the dwarf began to fire with renewed steam against the blood elf.

"I believe you're right Falton." I took a few step forwards, letting my power pool in my hands. I spied a human mage begin a small chant, her hands glowing with a deadly fire and it was aimed directly at me. No doubt she thought I was trying to aide my kin in the fight. I raised my arms just as she did but I was quicker and not to sound vain, but I was known to be one of the most powerful healers in our faction. The fire squelched under the force of my barrier.

Silence enveloped the room as the golden barrier separated the two arguing factions. The mage was looking at me with wide eyes. I kept my face neutral as I turned away from her to look at Falton. My voice seemed unnaturally loud in the quiet of the room. "How was that Falton." He snorted and shaked his furry throat. "I imagine you did just fine." We turned to see both parties staring at us. Both the human and the elf who had stood in the middle if the room took a few steps towards me.

"You must be the priestess. Ahh…Rowen correct? I'm Jasper Crane." The human spoke first, adjusting the little glass frames on his face.

"It's Roewn, and yes." I nodded my head just a bit. The elf beside Jasper smiled at me.

I had obviously pleased him with my actions.  
"We were wondering what happened to you, but as far as I can tell you must've been in the canyon." He motioned a hand to my robes. I felt everyone stare at me and I sighed.  
"Yes, they were in need of aide when I arrived. It was my duty t-"  
"You speak of duty! Your duty! Your duty is to help us kill these mongrels!" The paladin pushed past the two in front of me, both falling to the floor easily.  
I felt Falton stiffen behind me and knew he was ready to defend me from the raging elf. He brandished his sword, using it to point at the Alliance who were now staring at us through my shield. It still held strong, the glowing barrier unwavering.

"Remove the barrier and help me slay them Priestess or by the Sunwell I will-"  
I was tired, covered in blood and who knew what else. My temper was on a short leash.  
"Enough!" My hands flew from sides, dark energy falling from them. Tendrils shot from the ground and entangled the now struggling elf. His sword fell from his hand, clanking against the ground. I watched him struggle, feeling shocked eyes upon me. I stepped closer to him, the dark purple tendrils restraining him from hitting me.

I had no talent in hand-to-hand combat, the daggers and staves I carried only used for medical or healing purposes. But magic was second nature to me.

Furious green eyes looked at me, his face flushed red and drops of sweat falling across his skin. I let my voice carry across the room but my eyes were glued to his. "I don't care who you are or what you do. You will never threaten me paladin. It is my duty to do as I please and to heal those I wish. Your word carries not to my ears elf." I let the anger in my voice be heard.

"Many plate-wearers believe they are better than most, just as you do. I've had my share of egotism from many who I've rode into battle with and I've put them all to shame and still healed them. But it was my choice to let them live, just as it is my choice to let you live now."

I let the dark tendrils that were wrapped around his frame tighten, nearly suffocating him. His face turned a rather disturbing shade of red before I let the energy vanish, his body slumping to the ground, his chest heaving as he tried to gather oxygen in his lungs. I walked away from his figure and kneeled beside the wolf who was keening in pain. Fortunately the wolf had landed on our side of the barrier and I was able to heal him without the dwarf interrupting me.  
"Your wolf had minor injuries dwarf, he will be fine." The dwarf eyed me with suspicion before barely nodding his head.  
I'm sure that was all the 'thanks' I was going to get.

I turned and walked back to Falton, letting the barrier fall. It was draining to hold it up. If I needed to use another one then I was leaving. If they were that insistent to kill each other then have at it.  
"Ahh, well. I think we all understand that we are not here to fight now?" Jaspers voice rang out around the empty room. The blood elf -I still didn't know his name- stepped forward, his arms sweeping out in front of him. "You were all chosen for your particular talents on and off the battlefields. I know it may be hard to push aside your mutual hatred for the other but it is imperative that you do. We are here to fight a threat greater than our own." Here he stopped, once again in the middle of the room, Jasper at his side.

"Armies have been disappearing…from both factions." This seemed to capture everyone's attention, our eyes glued to Jasper.

He was young by human standards with wavy blonde hair that barely reached beyond his ears and bright blue eyes behind the small framed glasses. He had a small frame compared to most of his kind.  
"Armies are disappearing," he repeated. "and neither side is the cause of it."

A worgen stepped forward, the claws on his feet scratching against the floor. "And how do we know this isn't some ploy that the Horde cooked up to get rid of our best fighters?" The blood elf that I had nearly strangled stepped forward with a smirk on his face. Obviously his confidence had returned now that he thought he was far away enough that he thought he was safe. Too bad he needed to be another 15ft to be out of my reach.

"And who are you?" The Druid seemed to stand a bit taller in his slightly hunched form. "The name is Baileon Darrow."  
I recognized the name instantly. Darrow was a strategic leader and a ferocious soldier. I remembered healing many of his victims in Alteric Valley. Fortunately I was able to bring most back from the brink but some didn't make it, the wounds too severe and the freezing temperatures killing them. We had won, but Bailoen had made sure we fought hard for it.  
"Never heard of you." The paladin sneered.  
I knew he was lying and I'm sure evryone else did as well. A bead of sweat had rolled down his forehead and he had unconsciously placed a hand on his sheathed sword. Baileon laughed and leaned forward to sniff the air. "Ahh, but I think you have paladin. I can smell the fear that pours off of you." He laughed again and the paladin's cheeks turned a bit pink.

The blood elf who had brought us here spoke, his voice carrying around the circular room. "I think now would be as good as a time as any to introduce ourselves now that we are all here. Maybe once you all learn who the ones you may be working with are, you'll learn a bit of respect." His last sentence was directed at the blood elf paladin. "I am Kalcipher Fyrereed and this is Jasper Crane for those who missed the introduction. We have both been directed by our respective leaders to bring you all together for this mission."  
Silence surrounded us as we all waited for someone to speak up. I opened my mouth to speak when a raspy voice beat me to it.  
"We are Cyrus,"  
"and Gatril Rankil."  
One spoke and the other finished but the dark mask they held over the place where their mouths would've been left one to guessing who was who.

"The Rankil Brothers." This time they spoke as one. I had heard of the brothers, twin rogues who worked for any price. No person in any faction or race was safe from their poisoned daggers. I had seen their faces on many wanted posters throughout Orgrimmar.

This time the human mage stepped forward. She had bright red hair pulled into a ponytail, a few strands framing her face. She had brown eyes and a silver piercing glittered from her nose. She was around my height which I had heard was average for most human women and an hour-glass figure.  
"Haven Mattox, I am a mage though I am known for my alchemy." The Alliance seemed impressed with what she had said but our side was doubtful, myself included.

Another human stepped forward this time a male. He was older with a few grey strands mixed in with the dark blonde color of his hair. He kept it swept back, showcasing a pair of grey eyes. He was tall and a had a strong figure.  
"Byron Reed, paladin and general of the Stormwind Defense."

I didn't have to think where I had heard his name from. His name was often whispered from those who had come back from raids on Stormwind. Stormwind Defense was a strong guild that helped to defend the city against Horde raids. Byron was rumored to be nearly impossible to take down. I had heard through the rumor mill that it took nearly the whole party just to incapacitate him long enough for them to escape. I glanced up to see that Falton was looking at Byron with both familiarity and respect. I wondered if Falton had been one of the many that had tried to take him down.

"Arenus Sungale, paladin." I looked to the blood elf paladin who had been causing trouble since the moment I had stepped into the room. He stared at the ground, his arms crossed over his chest.  
"Ahh, a Sungale. I've heard whispers of you. Hard to believe them when a simple priestess was able to defeat you." Baileon called from across the room, his mouth pulled back into a smirk to reveal sharp teeth.

I raised an eyebrow. Obviously he had no idea who I was or who Arenus was. The Sungales were known throughout the Horde for the line of paladins they produced. Although I had never met Arenus, I had heard of him. Cocky and rude with a loud mouth but with the skills to back it up. I was surprised when Arenus didn't say anything back to the general.

I shoved my hands into my coat pockets, preparing for what I knew was to come. "I'm Roewn Falewind, High Priestess." It was the human paladin, Byron, who spoke first. "I can honestly say I've never heard of you and if we're here because of our skills…" He looked to Jasper who looked to Kalcipher who looked to me. Even the other Horde members looked to me for an answer.

I sighed and held my head up, meeting Byron's eyes with my won piercing green. "You have heard of me, though not by my given name. I have been told that many refer to me as Lady Red or simply Red."

And of course this is where you insert a collective gasp.  
"You're Lady Red?!" Ofcourse Arenus couldn't stop himself from gaping at me. Not that anyone else in the room could either. I think Falton was the only one not staring at me. I wondered if he already knew.  
"How can you be Lady Red? I heard she wore red robes and was a warlock."  
"A warlock? Pfft, I heard she was a warrior who bathed in the blood of her enemies after every battle."  
"I heard she was tall with flaming red hair and carried a scythe."  
"We heard that she was actually a short priestess with silver hair." The twin rogues stopped all conversation with their comment and everyone returned to staring at me.  
I put my hands on my hips and glared at the twins. I hate being called short. "Look, I am Lady Red. I got the nickname after a particularly bloody battle out in Wintergrasp. It's stuck ever since then. Most don't know me by my real name and I would prefer to keep it that way." I felt Falton lay a large hand on my shoulder and directed the attention to him. "I am Falton Ragetotem of the Ragetotem tribe. A warrior by nature." This was met with a general head nod. Everyone knew of the Ragetotem Tribe, just as everyone knows of the Sungales. If you had the name Ragetotem at the end of your name, you were automatically put at the top of anyone's list as a warrior to look out for.

"Garren Proudwalker and this be Kade. I be leading the southern troop of the Alliance Defensive." I felt both my eyebrows raise at that. I had never known who commanded the southern troop, a fierce and strong troop of hunters that patrolled the outer borders and skies around Stormwind. Garren was stocky like most of his kin, and most of his armor seemed to be made out of strong leather and mail-no doubt made by his own hands. Dark brown hair was pulled back into a thick braid and he had a beard to match it. Kade was a mix of brown and grey fur, though it was nearly as tall as his owner.

"Andissiel Glaivestorm. Rogue." I ignored the unwilling shiver that his voice caused, also ignoring Faltons discreet look he gave me. The night elf was covered in dark armor with only a few blades visible. He was tall with a lithe figure. Long dark blue hair was pulled back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck, a few strands left to frame his face.  
I tore my eyes away and looked to the ground, trying to keep myself from looking at him.

"You're the one who nearly killed Hellscream!" Arenus shouted out. I couldn't help but look up again, my eyes seeking out that lithe figure. Glowing eyes caught my own and I held my breath as he answered, my eyes still glued to his.  
"Yes, well, Hellscream gave as good as he got." He stared at me before smirking and turning his head.

I breathed out and stared at the ground, hoping no one had seen me. A short snort-like laugh quickly banished the thought. That damn tauren.

After the introductions we stayed in the room for another two hours going over the plan. The plan was relatively simple but with two opposing factions trying to agree on something…well, I would rather try and learn how to speak murlock before doing that again.

We were to fly to a remote spot and gather supplies before walking a days length to our ship. We were going to investigate Winterspring, the last place a small goblin regiment had been before they too disappeared-seemingly out of thin air. We only had a couple hours before we were going to ride out under the cover of darkness. Our mission was a secret and only a select few knew about it so we were to avoid all towns which meant camping out wherever we were which also meant no showers or beds or delicious honey tea…I sighed and slipped further into the water, eyeing the mug of steaming honey tea on the small side table next to the bath.

I had burnt my tongue trying to drink it as soon as I got it and now I had to wait for it to cool down. The water was growing cooler and I eyed the bed through the open doorway. I stood up, the water sloshing onto the floor a bit as I quickly reached for a towel. The cool air ran across my skin, chilling it and raising goosebumps. I stepped carefully across the floor on my tip-toes, trying not to slip on the smooth stones.  
The rooms we had been issued were slightly extravagant-no doubt trying to give us some last comforts before our journey.

I inched into the bed, still only in my towel, and laid down, the water from my hair still dripping onto my skin. I mentally calculated about how much time I had left before I needed to head up to the top of the tower and it wasn't long. I let a groan slip through as I let my body sink into the soft bed. I did not want to get up. At all.

But unfortunately time was not on my side and I still needed to get dressed. I sat up, letting my towel fall. Standing, I stretched and let the joints in my shoulders pop. I spied my reflection in the mirror against the far wall and couldn't stop from analyzing myself.  
Pale skin and fel green eyes with pink full lips. I looked almost exactly like my mom, but instead of her mass of inky black curls I had bright silver hair that nearly reached my waist with a slight wave to it. Both me and my mother where short, the shortest in my family. My elder brother was a healthy mix of our parents but received his height from our father. I grimaced at the thought of him. I hadn't spoken to my father in years since he tried to decide my future for me.

I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth, burning it a dark red. I let my hand trail across the black area across my ribs. It stretched up and across the left of my back, ending at the base of my neck. Shining black, bruise-like veins stretched through it. It was the only thing marring my skin. I turned away from my reflection and grabbed my clothes.

Time to get ready.

.-.

A/N: chapter 2-not completely satisfied with it, but it's better than nothing. Once I have some spare time on my hands I wil be editing this. But for now, please review and let me know what you think!

-Civil Raven


End file.
